wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendigo
The Necron Wendigo is towering monstrosity of unusual speed sent as advanced scouts or as shock troops for Necron forces. The Wendigo is a towering unit at around 10 feet tall armed with long grasping claws, a pair of plasma flamethrowers and an unnatural speed unseen among their fellow necrons. Aside from their already horrific appearance, each Wendigo carries a grinder in its breast plate which they utilize deconstruct organic matter for its life force. This energy is either utilized by the Necron to power its own abilities or is stored for transport back to Necron tomb worlds to help reawaken its kin from their eternal slumber. History Little is known about the Necron Wendigo, as little information exists about these beings in Imperial Records due to the lack of contact with these beings. The remains of 5 of these Necron units are within Inquistion custody as the result of the Battle of Karn but this is the most combat data the Imperium has about these creatures. Although the Inquisition has had a thorough investigation of their remains there is much that is still unknown about these Necrons. The Aeldari have more extensive records on these weapons but much of it has been lost to time and the Eldar are reluctant to share information about them stating it is better to destroy them on contact than learn about them. The origin of the Wendigos begins after the War in Heaven and the ascension of the Necrons. Still hungering for life force the Wendigos were created to destroy and extract life force from living beings to be funneled back to their fellow necron and C'tan Masters. To achieve this the Necron had a large grinder installed in their breastplate capable of grinding the strongest materials both artificial and organic down to their base components. this material was then fed into a miniature version of the Necron Bio-Furnace where the energy was extracted. The Necron would then either employ this energy to either empower itself or be stored in Canoptek Spheres where they would be stored and transferred back to their necron brethren upon returning to it's kind. The Wendigos were particularly effective at destroying wraithbone extracting large quantities of life force from the material, soon wendigos descended upon Eldar cities and craftworlds en mass like swarms of black locusts consuming them till nothing was left in a matter of days. Then suddenly for some unknown reason the number of Wendigos suddenly diminished greatly rarely being seen by the Eldar. The reason for this decline is unknown to the Aeldari (and they have no interest investigating to why this occurred only on preventing their numbers from ever increasing again). In truth it was the Necrons themselves who stopped the Wendigos. As the Wendigos began to gorge themselves on the banquet of life force the materium provided they started to become independent of their kin. The excess life force absorbed by these units began to imprint the psychic echos of sentient beings consumed into the Wendigos giving them autonomy with the desire to consume more life force for themselves and pursue their own interests, ignoring the commands of their masters. Seeing that their creations could become potential rivals, the Necrons destroyed a majority of the units leaving only those behind that showed no signs of independence carefully monitoring and regulating them so they do not get out of control. Description The Wendigo is an imposing unit in the necron armies, utilized either as a Shock Troop or to scout potential worlds for its kin all the while gathering life force to feed the necron war machine. A wendigo stands at 10 feet tall with arms ending in three fingered claws that reach down to its knees. Usually embedded in each arm is plasma flame thrower to help break up troop formations so it can consume separated units with out fear of being harassed, though Wendigos have been deployed with other weapons in their arsenal. Sporting heavier armor the wendigo is able to withstand a great deal of punishment from enemy weapons, though the creatures necks and joints are not as heavily armored and Eldar tactics regarding facing these opponents entail aiming for these vital spots to disable it before they can deliver the final blow. While the heavy armor does hinder their speed somewhat a wendigo can compensate for this by redirecting life force it has consumed into its systems for great bursts of speed unseen by most necrons. The Necrons head lacks a mouth and it communicates telepathically, but only with others of its own kind as it just sees all other life as fuel. The most defining feature of the Wendigo is the grinder embedded in its chest. Aside from being able to break down most forms of matter it also gives off horrendous noise reminiscent of the death screams of sentient life forms, some even claiming they hear cries of help emanating from the orifice as well though this is just fear overtaking the individual. Wendigos used for scouting also have a teleportation matrix installed in them allowing them to teleport great distances though this is relative to the amount of Life Energy they use. Teleporting between planets consumes the most amount of energy though several wendigos working together can ease this task by pooling their collected life force between themselves and preforming a mass teleport. Wendigos are highly dependent upon the amount of life force they consume. The less life force they have, the less effective they are in battle since they are unable to utilize their abilities and weapons to their full affect (though a wendigo has no problem digging into its Canoptek Sphere reserves to remedy this issue much to the chagrin of their masters). Denied life force for a long period of time and with no potential targets available, a Wendigo will go into a slumber similar to its kin (though it can still detect life force that comes within a few meters of it) only reviving when either other Necrons come to awaken it, or if a target of considerable life force comes within its senses. Tactics Several different factors dictate how a Wendigo will engage its enemies including the amount of life force it is wielding, number of allies available and the strength of enemy forces. When employed as shock troops withing necron armies it will usually surround itself with allies that compliment its speed and abilities usually they are paired with Flayed Ones or Wraiths. As they engage their foes the wendigo uses its plasma throwers to break apart formations so they can focus on single targets. Once these isolated groups are defeated the wendigo consumes them to refill its energy stores and move on. There is always the chances that the wendigo will run out of power or if the battle is going particularly well it is saturated with life force and begins to rebel against its masters, but the necrons have taken measures to remedy these situations. In armies where wendigos are present, necrons have been known to take prisoners or gather remains the fallen organics, these are to be fed to the wendigo to keep it active and sated so it will continue to preform in peak condition. If the inverse is true and the necron begin to overflow with power, its fellow necron units (usually Pariahs or Destroyers) will force it back to their camps where the excess energy is siphoned off for the Necron Lords to utilize before it is unleashed once more. Necron wendigos will sometimes be paired together or in groups of 3 to 5 but this is extremely rare as they begin to compete and fight with each other for victims. Necron Wendigos placed in the scouting role tend to focus on mobility and survival using their energy weapons only when they have to and engaging enemies it knows that it can beat or if it is desperate and seeing as one can go toe to toe with a space marine squad this quite often occurs, but the necron is well aware that battles can quickly turn against it and it has no problem teleporting away when that happens. As advanced scouts the necron are sent to asses a system, for even though the necrons seek to eliminate all life they realize the importance of prioritizing planets that offer strategic value over their enemies. A group of 6 to 8 Wendigos are deployed on a planet in a system going off in different directions to scour the planet for anything that maybe useful for its dynasty all the while keeping in telepathic contact with its fellow scouts even if they are kilometers away. If there is enough life force available the Wendigos consume enough so they can teleport to the nearest planet in the system breaking into smaller groups to cover systems quicker. After a proper assessment the Necrons will congregate where they will take a mass teleport back to their tomb world and give a detailed report on the defenses and resource yield a system has to offer, from there the Necron Lords decide whether to invade or not. If the system lacks enough energy to support the wendigos for long or the local defenses are to difficult to overcome, the wendigos will attempt to congregate and preform a mass teleport to escape if applicable. Systems that are to difficult for the wendigos to handle are ignored by the necrons at the moment since they could always comeback later when they have rallied stronger forces. Known Encounters Unfortunately, due to their scarcity in Necron forces the number of documented encounters between Imperial Forces and Necron Wendigos is limited to a handful of accounts (there are many undocumented cases throughout several systems, but it is assumed these wendigos were scouts that did not find the system of any worth for their lords and merely left). Of the few accounted meetings between Imperial forces and the Necrons only 3 stand out The Hunt on Algonquin Located on the homeworld of the Iron Bison Space Marine chapter a Wendigo appears on the planet every five years. Initially defeated by a White Scar Master of the Hunt after terrorizing the planet for an untold number of years, it is discovered that the creatures Teleportation Matrix had been damaged and altered long ago by an Aeldari super weapon called the Spirit Fire in an attempt to cleanse the planet of the creature before it could alert to the Necrons to the presence of their Craftworld. Though the White Scar defeated the beast it was forever trapped in a teleportation loop destined to return every 5 years. The Iron Bison chapter send forces to defeat the creature whenever it reappears as part of their oath to protect the system though can they never truly destroy it. The Inquistion had attempted to study this Necron but due to its dangerous and anomalous nature and apparent "immortality", the pursuit was deemed fruitless leaving the creatures fate to the Iron Bison marines. The Battle of Karn Several wendigos are utilized by Necron forces attempting to invade the Hive World of Karn but they are ultimately rebuked by the combined defense of Imperial Fists and several Imperial Gaurd companies. While numerous wendigo sightings occur during the campaign, it is the remains of 5 of these units that provides Imperial Forces with the most detail into the workings of this creature. The Court of the Devourers In the Veltar system numerous sightings of wendigos have been documented over the past year, but as of yet know signs of a necron invasion can be seen. Irregardless, defenses have been set in place but due to the expansive nature of the system it has become difficult to track the units since they never seem to stay on one planet for long. In reality the numerous sightings all belong to 5 necrons an advanced scout once part of the Kayra Dynasty. The Necrons were sent there by their tomb lords before they were assassinated by the rival Rytak Dynasty. Now leaderless, the Wendigos pursue their own desires gathering more energy hoping to evade detection long enough so they can teleport to a slumbering tomb world and usurp it to form their own dynasty. Category:Brother Rada Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties